bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 542.a Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2! (Part 1)
Plot Nonny, Gil, and Molly continue their quest of finding and destroying the Dark Lord's three remaining Horcruxes, the magical items responsible for his immortality. But as the mystical Deathly Hallows are uncovered, and Rotten Tomato finds out about their mission, the biggest battle begins and life as they know it will never be the same again. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Witch as (Bellatrix Lestrange) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *Allergic Wolf as (Griphook) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Goby as (Neville Longbottom) *Deema as (Luna Lovegood) *Pablo as (Fred Weasley) *Brett as (George Weasley) *Lachlan as (Bill Weasley) *Melody as (Fleur Delacour) *Rotten Tomato as (Lord Voldemort) *Mr. Grouper as (Professor Albus Dumbledore) *Dr. Clark as (Ollivander) *Parmesan as (Lucius Malfoy) *Limbite as (Narcissa Malfoy) *The Oyster Bunny as (Aberforth Dumbledore) *Sandy as (Helena Ravenclaw) *Frank the Tow Truck Lobster as (Sirius Black) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Professor Severus Snape) *Mrs. Grouper as (Professor Minerva McGonagall) *Pronto as (Professor Filius Flitwick) *Sir Mulligan as (Remus Lupin) *Miss Jenny as (Nymphadora Tonks) *Mrs. Gordon as (Molly Weasley) *Mr. Gordon as (Arthur Weasley) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Drama, Fantasy. *Rating: PG for some violence, a bit of cursing, and many scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2011 film "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb. *There are regular and fanon characters. Some return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the second part of Nonny Pirruccello and the Deathly Hallows. This story takes place after the first part. *This is the final story of the Nonny Pirruccello series. Story Start of Part 1. (Scene: Dark Water) (There is a sense of movement as we realize we are rushing wicked fast over dark water, hastened by a stiff wind. Below, a shadow flickers intermittently on the water’s surface but it is too dark and the surface too uncertain for the shadow to be identified. We rise slightly, the view expanding until a small island comes into view. We circle slowly. All is dark below. The wind screams. Then something glimmers, something pale and smooth, an obelisk crafted of marble. We drop from the sky, as if on wings.) (Scene: Island) (The obelisk looms larger from this vantage point. A tomb fit for an emperor. A name is inscribed upon its surface: MR. GROUPER. The obelisk begins to tremble, then drifts slowly aside, revealing a translucent stone slab, beyond which a body in repose can be discerned. Smash! The translucent slab shatters. The air glimmers briefly with diamond-like shards and Mr. Grouper’s body is revealed. He appears to be sleeping. A few of the diamond shards cling to his cheek. A shadow -- the shadow from before -- eclipses his face and... Rotten Tomato appears, peering down at Mr. Grouper’s lifeless body. For a moment, he simply stares, transfixed by the sight of his old foe at peace. Then he reaches out and... covers Mr. Grouper’s interlaced hands with his own. The moment is oddly tender. After a moment, he retracts his hand, claiming the wand clutched in Mr. Grouper’s fingers as his own. He studies it, his face a mask. A lake comes into view, the black lake of Bubblewarts, its surface thick and still as tar, shrouded in what appears to be a foul mist but which is, we come to find, in reality a festering cluster of Dementors... The Quidditch Pitch stands silent, untended, faded House flags hanging limply... Under the slate sky, the castle stands like a dark fortress, its quirky angles and gleaming windows diminished in the gray light... Figures come into view, students, marching in lines, like grim regiments, across the bridge, chivvied on by a pair of Death Eaters while high upon a ballustrade, his face a mask, Mr. Grumpfish looks on. We draw closer, but nothing more is revealed. His face remains a mask, his eyes untelling. Finally, he turns away, his cloak wiping our field.) (Scene: Kitchen) (As Lachlan fills a kettle, Deema taps the wind chime hanging in the window and a ghostly refrain fills the room.) Deema: It’s beautiful here. Lachlan: It was our Aunt’s. We used to come here as kids. The Order uses it now as a safe house -- what’s left of us, at least. (Deema ponders this, then taps the chime again.) Deema: Muggles think these keep evil away. But they’re wrong... (Lachlan studies her curiously. Then Nonny appears in the doorway with Gil and Molly.) Nonny: I need to talk to the starfish. (Scene: Bedroom 2) (A knock sounds. The Allergic Wolf turns, watches Lachlan push open the door, step aside for Nonny, Gil and Molly. Nonny waits for Lachlan to withdraw. Turns to the Allergic Wolf.) Nonny: How are you? Allergic Wolf: Alive. Nonny: You probably don’t remember -- Allergic Wolf: -- that I showed you to your vault the first time you visited Gringotts? Even amongst crabs, you are famous, Nonny Pirruccello. (nodding to the window) You buried the clam. I saw you. Nonny: Yes. Allergic Wolf: And brought me here. (The Allergic Wolf studies him curiously.) Allergic Wolf: You are a very unusual wizard. Nonny: Why did you leave Gringotts? Allergic Wolf: Soon the Death Eaters will control it. That was unacceptable to me. Gil: Then you’re on our side. Allergic Wolf: This is a wizard’s war. I take no side. Nonny: I need to get inside Gringotts, into one of the vaults. Allergic Wolf: It is impossible. Nonny: Alone, yes. With you, no. (The Allergic Wolf stares impassively at him, silent. He glances at the Sword of Gryffindor, which stands in the corner.) Allergic Wolf: How did you come by this sword? Nonny: It’s complicated. Why did the Witch think it should be in her vault at Gringotts? Allergic Wolf: It’s complicated. (Nonny and the starfish stare at each other, as if testing one another. Finally, Nonny speaks:) Nonny: The sword presented itself to us in a moment of need. We didn’t steal it. (The Allergic Wolf nods, pondering this.) Allergic Wolf: There is a sword in Madam Witch’s vault identical to this one, but it is a fake. It was placed there this past summer. Nonny: And she never suspected? Allergic Wolf: The replica is very convincing. Only a starfish would recognize that this is the true Sword of Gryffindor. Gil: Who put it there? The fake. Allergic Wolf: It was not my place to ask, nor did I desire to. There are more than a few curious things in the vaults at Gringotts. Nonny: And in Madam Witch’s vault as well? Allergic Wolf: Perhaps. Nonny: I have gold. Lots of it. Allergic Wolf: I have no interest in gold. Nonny: Then what? (The starfish twists the curl at his chin... then his eyes drift once again to the sword. Nonny starts to respond, but the starfish cuts him off with finality.) Allergic Wolf: That is my price. Nonny: (a beat) All right. (Gil and Molly look shocked.) Allergic Wolf: I have your word, Nonny Pirruccello, that you will give me the Sword of Gryffindor if I help you? (The Allergic Wolf extends his hand. Nonny reaches out, takes it.) (Scene: Hallway) (The trio walk. Molly whispers.) Molly: Nonny, are you thinking there’s a Horcrux in the Witch’s vault? Nonny: She was terrified when she thought we’d been in there. She kept asking you what else we’d taken. I’d bet anything there’s a Horcrux there. If we find it, we can kill it. And if we kill it, we’re one step closer to killing him. Gil: And if we find one? How’re we supposed to destroy it if we’ve given the Allergic Wolf the sword? Nonny: I’m still working on that part. (Melody exits the room ahead, a half-empty bowl in hand. Seeing Nonny, she stops, effectively barring the door.) Melody: He’s too weak. (Nonny stares at her. Resolved. Melody steps aside.) (Scene: Bedroom 1) (Dr. Clark rolls his sunken eyes toward the trio as they enter. Attempts a feeble smile.) Dr. Clark: Forgive me if I don’t get up. Nonny: Dr. Clark, I need to ask you a few questions. Dr. Clark: Anything, m’boy, anything. Nonny: Can you identify these, sir? (Nonny removes two wands. Dr. Clark takes one in hand.) Dr. Clark: Walnut and dragon heartstring. Twelve and three quarter inches. Unyielding. This belongs to the Witch. Nonny: And this? Dr. Clark: Hawthorn. Unicorn hair. Ten inches. Reasonably pliant. This was the wand of Tobias Gordon. Nonny: Was? Isn’t it still? Dr. Clark: Perhaps not -- if you won it from him. I sense its allegiance has changed. Nonny: You talk about wands like they’ve got feelings. Can think. Dr. Clark: The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Pirruccello. That much has always been clear to those of us who have studied wandlore. (Nonny nods, pondering the wand that Dr. Clark returns to him, then speaks:) Nonny: What do you know about the Deathly Hallows, sir? (Dr. Clark eyes Nonny with surprise. And a hint of fear.) Dr. Clark: There are rumored to be three: The Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone and the Invisibility Cloak. It is said that to possess them all is to make oneself the Master of Death. But few truly believe such objects exist -- Nonny: But you, sir? Do you believe they exist? Dr. Clark: I see no reason to put stock in an old wives tale -- Nonny: You’re lying. You know one exists and you told him about it. You told him about the Elder Wand and where to go looking for it. Dr. Clark: He tortured me! Besides, I conveyed only rumors. There’s no guarantee he will find it -- Nonny: He has found it, sir. (Dr. Clark blinks. Ashen. Stunned.) Nonny: That’s all, sir. We’ll leave you to get some rest now. (The trio begins to exit.) Dr. Clark: He’s after you, Mr. Pirruccello. If it’s true, what you say, that he has the Elder Wand, I’m afraid you really don’t stand a chance. Nonny: Then I guess I’ll just have to kill him before he finds me, sir. (Scene: Parlor) (A fire crackles. Nonny toys with the Snitch Mr. Grouper bequeathed him.) Gil: You’re sure it’s hers? (Nonny looks up, sees Gil turning a strand of hair in the firelight.) Molly: Positive. (Nonny turns to the two wands on the table -- the ones he showed Dr. Clark -- and extends the longest to Molly.) Nonny: I reckon you should take this then. Molly: Can’t I use the other? Gil: You heard Ollivander. It’s Nonny’s now. Molly: But I hate that thing -- that’s the wand that killed Frank! How can I hold it and not feel... Nonny: If I can hold it, you can. (Molly looks him in the eye, then takes it.) Gil: How will we know what it is when we get in there? After all, a Horcrux can be anything. Nonny: I’ll know. I can’t explain. It’s like... (touching his chest) they sing to me. (Molly and Gil exchange a troubled glance.) Gil: That’s a bit scary. Molly: It is, Nonny. Did Mr. Grouper ever say anything to you, something that might explain why -- Nonny: No. I just know. When one’s near. (Molly and Gil stare at him, silent, when a floorboard squeaks. They turn, watch shadows appear: Lachlan and Melody. Melody hands Molly a long black woman's cloak.) Melody: This is the closest I could find to what you described, Molly. Molly: It’s perfect. Thank you, Melody. (Melody lays the cloak in Molly’s hands, then steps back next to Lachlan. He studies the trio.) Lachlan: You’re leaving, aren’t you. Nonny: In the morning. Lachlan: And the Allergic Wolf? Nonny: He’ll be leaving too. (Lachlan nods, staring off briefly. Then:) Lachlan: Listen, I don’t know what you’re up to, but I know crabs and starfish. If you’ve struck any kind of bargain with the Allergic Wolf, you must be exceptionally careful to live up to it. If you don’t... he won’t be forgiving. (The trio sits in silence. Watches Lachlan withdraw. Nonny glances down at his palm again, at the Snitch.) (Scene: Cliff) (The ocean crashes. Nonny crouches by Clam’s fresh grave, which now bears a simple stone: “Here Lies Clam, A Free Clam.” Nonny ponders the mirror shard, turning it from sky to sea when:) Deema (o.s.): The sky has lost a star. (Deema’s image skitters across the mirror’s surface and Nonny looks up, finds her standing there clutching a small traveling bag, staring at Clam’s stone.) Deema: My father used to say that when a child died. (She looks up, smiles.) Deema: Funny how Mr. Clam knew exactly where to find us. Nonny: Yeah. Funny. Listen, Deema, about your father, I don’t want you to think I -- Deema: I know you understand why my father did what he did, Nonny. That’s why we don’t need to talk about it. (She continues to smile. Nonny eyes the traveling bag.) Nonny: Bubblewarts? (She nods, looks to the sea.) Nonny: It’s not the place you left, you know. It’s not the same. Deema: Neither am I. (She gives a little wave, still bearing the trace of a smile, then disapparates and is gone.) Gil (o.s.): Always good value. I’ll miss her. (Nonny turns, sees Gil standing nearby. He has brown spiky hair.) Gil: What d’you think? Nonny: Wouldn’t know you if I didn’t know you. (Gil studies the mirror as Nonny turns it over in his palm.) Gil: You want to tell me what that is? Nonny: Frank gave it to me. He had a matching piece. He said if I ever needed him, all I had to do was look into it. Gil: You mean he could see you? Nonny: Something like that. I don’t know. He died before I ever got to use it. The thing is... Gil: Go on. Nonny: You’ll think I’m mental, but more than once, when I’ve looked into it -- I think I’ve seen Mr. Grouper. (As Gil reacts, Nonny’s eyes shift. The Witch and the Allergic Wolf, clutching the sword, approach from the cottage.) Gil: Bloody hell... that’s a sight. Molly: Well, how do I look? Gil: Hideous. Molly: Oh dear, I missed a spot, didn’t I? Hold still... (Molly poises her wand tip over the bit of ginger pushing through the brown of Gil’s hair.) Gil: Couldn’t do anything about that bit in the back that’s always flipping up, could you? Dead annoying -- (Molly casts the Witch’s malevolent gaze upon him.) Gil: Never mind. I’m good. (peering warily at her) That is you in there, isn’t it? (Nonny eyes the Allergic Wolf, who is studying the sword.) Nonny: You can give that to Molly to hold, all right, Allergic Wolf? (Molly extends the beaded bag. The Allergic Wolf eyes Nonny and then, grudgingly, lets the sword drop within. Nonny, Gil, Molly and the Allergic Wolf stand in a tight circle. As the Allergic Wolf’s hand joins the others -- Whoosh! -- they vanish.) (Scene: Dark Alley) (As they reappear, Nonny, Gil and the Allergic Wolf fall back into the shadows and Molly, as the Witch, steps to the mouth of the alley to see if the coast is clear. A Warlock lobster passes.) Warlock Lobster: Madam Witch. Molly: (cheerily) Good morning. (The Warlock lobster eyes her oddly, then continues on. As Molly retreats back into the alley, the Allergic Wolf emerges from the shadows, his voice harsh and mocking.) Allergic Wolf: Good morning? Good morning? You’re the Witch, not some dewy-eyed schoolgirl! Gil: Hey. Easy. Allergic Wolf: She gives us away and we might as well use that sword to slit our own throats. Understand? Molly: He’s right. I was being stupid. (Nonny pulls the Invisibility Cloak from his coat, tosses it to Gil.) Nonny: C’mon. Let’s do it. (A gust of wind blows and we shift to a fading poster of Nonny flapping on the brick wall, bearing the caption “UNDESIRABLE NUMBER ONE.” On the wall, in shadow, we see the Allergic Wolf clamber onto Nonny’s back. As Gil pitches the cloak over them... they vanish.) (Scene: Gringotts) (White. Towering. Molly and Gil mount the steps, enter.) (Scene: Banking Hall) (A vast marble hall. A long counter. Crabs perched on high stools. Wizard guard lobsters positioned throughout. As Gil and Molly enter, wind whistles through the doorway, sends the pages of the crab’s massive ledgers trembling. As the door closes, the room returns to its eerie silence. Molly glances at Gil. He nods and she steps to the long counter, where an aged crab scribbles in his ledger.) Aged Crab: Identification. Molly: I hardly think that will be necessary. Aged Crab: (looking up) Madam Witch! Dear me! How may I help you today? Molly: I wish to enter my vault. Aged Crab: I see. Very well. Excuse me, won’t you? (The crab slips off his stool, goes to consult with another, even more ancient crab.) Molly: I don’t like to be kept waiting. (Molly’s tone is harsh, authoritative. She turns to Gil, raises an eyebrow. He nods, mouths “Well done,” then looks away, eyeing the guards stationed about the room. One looks up, meets his gaze.) Tall Crab: Next. (Gil turns, sees the Tall Crab eyeing him.) Molly: He’s with me. (with utter disdain) As difficult as that may be to imagine. (Gil frowns, takes in the scene again. The scratch of crab quills seems to grow louder. Gil fidgets, eyes the guard again, who is looking at him more closely now. Gil runs a finger under his collar, shifts his eyes to the Aged Crab who continues to consult with the one known as the ancient crab. The ancient crab says something and they both glance at Molly. Then the Allergic Wolf’s voice hisses in his ear:) Allergic Wolf (v.o.): They know! (Gil stiffens, turns slightly toward the empty spot to his left. Whispers:) Gil: What do you mean? Allergic Wolf (v.o.): They know she’s an imposter! They’ve been warned! (Gil looks back, watches the two crabs return to Molly.) Ancient Crab: Madam Witch. Would you mind presenting your wand? Molly: And why should I do that? (Just then, the guard lobster across the room begins to walk toward Gil. Gil’s eyes dance. He averts his face, whispers:) Gil: Nonny, what do we do? Nonny...? (No response. Gil extends his hand as casually as he can, finds only empty space.) Ancient Crab: It’s the bank’s policy. I’m sure you understand, given the current climate -- Molly: No, I most certainly do not understand -- (Sensing Nonny’s presence, she falters, her own voice emerging through the Witch’s. The ancient crab eyes her intensely.) Ancient Crab: I’m afraid I must insist. (As the guard lobster closes on Gil, Gil looks about frantically, reaching for his wand when a gust of wind fills the Hall, sending the ledgers trembling again. The guard approaching Gil shifts his gaze briefly to the entrance, as do the Aged Crab and the ancient crab. None see Nonny’s hand slip from the cloak, his wand pointed at the ancient crab.) Nonny (o.s.): Imperio. (The door glides shut. The wind dies. The ancient crab blinks.) Ancient Crab: Very well, Madam Witch. If you will follow me. Aged Crab: But... Max, there have been special instructions regarding the Feinstein vault. Max: I’m fully aware of that. I’m also aware the Feinsteins are one of our oldest and most respected families. Aged Crab: Yes, sir, but our instructions are very specific -- Max: Let me be specific with you, Guitarlose. I’ve run this bank for forty-five years, long before anyone had even heard of a Death Eater. The day may come that they feel they can run this place better than me, but that day has not yet arrived. Am I understood! (Guitarlose hesitates, then nods. Max turns to Molly.) Max: Madam, if you will, I will escort you myself. (to the guard lobster) Teffington, see to that door, will you. (The guard glances at Gil, then reluctantly heads for the entrance. Gil quickly falls in line behind Molly as Max leads them out of the Hall.) (Scene: Tunnel) (A cart hurtles through the darkness, ferrying the lot of them -- Nonny, Gil, Molly, the Allergic Wolf and Max -- down the rickety rails, twisting and turning, sloping ever downward. Nonny leans toward the Allergic Wolf, who commandeers the cart.) Nonny: How long before they come after us? Allergic Wolf: Time will tell. (Nonny’s eyes meet Griphook’s in the flickering darkness, then Gil’s face appears over Nonny’s shoulder.) Gil: What’s that? Up ahead. (Gil points. In the distance, directly over the tracks, something shimmers like a curtain of water.) Allergic Wolf: I should have known -- (Furiously, the Allergic Wolf starts to throw levers, trying to slow the cart.) Nonny: What is that, Allergic Wolf? (The wheels screech, throwing off sparks.) Nonny: Allergic Wolf! What is that! (He doesn’t answer, furiously preoccupied with the cart. Nonny turns to Molly, hoping she has an explanation, but she just shakes her head, staring up ahead as... the Allergic Wolf slumps back, powerless, watching in grim resignation as the cart careens wildly down the rail and pierces the shimmering curtain. Instantly, water enguls them with ferocious power. The seats beneath them collapse, flipping downward and... They drop... in a cascade of roaring water toward the ground rushing up 30 feet below. Molly screams something, her wand flashing and one by one... they splash down (relatively) gently, (relatively) unscathed. As the water drains away, they peer upward, watching as, alarms blaring, the cart rattles back the way it came. Nonny turns to Molly as she pockets her wand.) Nonny: Well done. Hey. (studying her) You look like... you. (Molly is soaking wet and looks like... Molly. Gil looks like Gil. The Allergic Wolf nods to the waterfall.) Allergic Wolf: The Thief’s Downfall. Washes away all enchantments. Can be deadly. Gil: You don’t say. (as the cart’s alarms grow faint) Just out of interest... is there any other way out of here? Allergic Wolf: No. (Before the trio can savor this tidbit:) Max: What the devil are you all doing down here! (They all turn, seeing a soaking Max, cleansed of the Imperius curse, backing away in angry confusion.) Allergic Wolf: We need him! Max: Is this your doing, Allergic Wolf? You have no rights here anymore. When you gave up your keys, you -- (Molly and Nonny raise their wands. Too late.) Gil: Imperio! (Max blinks, resumes his mild demeanor. Nonny and Molly turn, see Gil, wand outstretched. The Allergic Wolf steps past, pushes Max on.) Allergic Wolf: Well done. (The trio watch the goblins go, exchange a glance. Unnerved. Just then a moan is heard, deep and unsettling, coming from down the tunnel. Gil cocks his ear in disbelief.) Gil: No. It’s not possible... (Scene: Outside Feinstein Vault) (Gil appears first, trailed by Nonny and Molly, and finds Max standing placidly by himself. As Nonny and Molly hang back, Gil moves forward slowly, squinting. Something massive shifts heavily. Chains clink. He looks: a giant dragon tethered to the ground, bars access to a deep vault. Its scales are pale and flaky, its eyes milky.) Gil: Bloody hell. That’s a Welsh Green. Molly: It looks like it’s been down here forever. (Hinges squeal sharply and they jump, watch the Allergic Wolf -- in the shadows -- take something from a wooden box on the wall. An odd-looking metal instrument. As he steps into the light, he tosses it to Molly. She glances from it to the Allergic Wolf, sees him eyeing her with a strange intensity.) Allergic Wolf: Go on. (She looks unsure. Then gives it a shake. A shrill ringing echoes off the rocky passage, eerie and unpleasant. The dragon rears back instantly, howling in fear, then, as the ringing subsides, settles. Gil nods knowingly.) Gil: It’s been trained to expect pain when it hears the noise. (Molly’s eyes flash to Gil, then to the scars on the dragon’s face and neck.) Molly: That’s barbaric. I... (She hands the instrument back, horrified. The Allergic Wolf takes it, unmoved.) Allergic Wolf: We’ll only have a few seconds. In other words... they’ll be no doovers. Understood? (The trio eye the dragon, nod.) Allergic Wolf: Ready, Max? Max: Hm? Oh. Yes. Of course. (Max holds up his hand, waggles it. The Allergic Wolf nods, eyes the dragon. Its eyes glimmer angrily. The Allergic Wolf raises the instrument... and shakes it. The cacophony is murderous. Nonny, Gil and Molly grimace. The dragon roars hoarsely, then slowly retreats. Max strides forth, blissfully ignoring the dragon’s bobbing head and presses his hand to the vault’s door. It melts.) (Scene: Feinstein Vault) (All rush inside. In the ensuing silence, the dragon spits fire... just as the vault re-seals itself and all goes dark.) Nonny, Gil and Molly: Lumos! (A trio of wandtips bloom, illuminate a huge vault swimming in glittering treasure and eerie artifacts.) Gil: Blimey... Molly: Look. (Molly crosses to what appears to be the Sword of Gryffindor.) Molly: No wonder the Witch thought it was real. (Nonny pays no attention, having drifted away from the others, playing his wandlight over the glittering walls. The others notice and go silent, watching. The Allergic Wolf eyes Nonny with particular curiosity. Finally, Gil speaks.) Gil: Is it here, Nonny? Can you feel anything? (Nonny doesn’t respond, his wandlight continuing to travel over the small treasures above. Gradually, a hum rises in his ears and he closes his eyes. As Molly watches, transfixed, her hand dangles nary a quarter inch from the lip of a silver bowl perched on the edge of the table beside her. The hum in Nonny’s ears grows louder and his wand hand begins to twitch. The beam of light trembles over the objects nestled nearest the ceiling, then settles on an ancient cup, bearing the Hufflepuff crest. Nonny’s scar contracts. He opens his eyes... The skin of Molly’s wrist brushes the lip of the bowl... Nonny stares at the ancient cup above, glimmering dully in the light of his wand when... Molly yelps. As the others turn, they see her retract her hand, as if stung, sending the silver bowl tumbling to the floor. She holds up her wrist -- displays a red welt.) Molly: It’s hot! (All eyes turn to the bowl, wobbling madly on the floor, when... it splits apart and begins to multiply.) Allergic Wolf: They’ve added Gemino and Flagrante Curses! Everything you touch will burn and multiply! (The multiplying bowls skitter across the floor and flip into the air. As one caroms off Gil’s shoe, it bursts into twenty more.) Molly: Gil, your foot! (It’s smoking. As Gil stamps the ground, Nonny pivots, tipping a towering stack of Galleons to the floor where they multiply like cockroaches. Instantly, the room is a riot of multiplying white-hot metal.) Allergic Wolf: We’ll be crushed! Hurry! (Nonny points his wand once again at the small cup near the ceiling.) Nonny: That’s it. Up there. Molly: How’re we going to reach it? Nonny: Give me the sword! The real one. (Molly reaches into her beaded bag, tosses it to Nonny, who catches it by the hilt. The Allergic Wolf’s eyes glitter greedily at the sight of it. Instantly, Nonny begins to scale the multiplying mountain of objects, climbing towards the cup. As the sizzling surface shifts beneath his feet he moves upward, beads of sweat trailing over his forehead. Suddenly, halfway up, he slips and -- instinctively -- to keep from falling, he reaches out and plants the flesh of his palm against the shifting slope. Instantly, objects explode forth, multiplying crazily and cascading down onto Gil, Molly and the Allergic Wolf in a small avalanche.) Gil: Keep going! (Nonny climbs faster -- the sound deafening, objects clanging off one another -- until, finally, he stops just shy of the ceiling. Reaching out, he extends his arm -- further, then further still -- and slips the sword’s tip through the cup’s handle. As it shimmies down the blade, a scream rises. Nonny looks down, sees a terrified Max pinned against the door, watching as the Allergic Wolf sinks beneath the rising tide. Gil dashes forward, grabs the Allergic Wolf’s fingers as he’s about to go under and yanks the blistered starfish free.) Molly: Nonny! Behind you! (Nonny turns and sees the swelling mountain has reached the ceiling and -- with nowhere else to go -- is about to spill itself down upon him. Turning back... Nonny leaps. He plummets, feet first, soaring through the air, then crashes down on the swelling treasure. The sword -- and cup -- fly free.) Gil: The cup! (Nonny dives into the scalding treasure, hand outstretched, and catches it. Instantly, dozens of Hufflepuff Cups burst from his fist, but he holds tight to the original, grimacing in pain.) Molly: In here! (Molly holds her beaded bag before Nonny and he jams it inside. As they turn for the door, they stop. The Allergic Wolf holds the sword, the real sword, in his hands, turning the blade in the light.) Nonny: We have a deal, Allergic Wolf. (The Allergic Wolf looks up. A kind of madness burns in his eyes.) Allergic Wolf: I said I’d get you in. I never said anything about getting you out. (Pivoting swiftly, he slams Max’s hand to the door and as it melts, Nonny, Gil and Molly ride an avalanche of silver and gold into the outer chamber.) (Scene: Outside Feinstein Vault) (As the trio find their feet, the dragon roars and spits fire, illuminating the tunnel. Shadows approach, stretching over the tunnel walls: Gringotts crabs and guard lobsters.) Nonny: Allergic Wolf! Allergic Wolf! (But the Allergic Wolf merely looks back, grins madly and, sword in hand, rushes to join the approaching throng.) Allergic Wolf: Thieves! Help! Thieves! Gil: Foul little git. Least we’ve got Max. (The dragon spits again, reducing Max to dust.) Gil: That’s unfortunate. Molly: We can’t just stand here! Who’s got an idea? Gil: You’re asking us? You’re the brilliant one. Molly: I’ve got something. But it’s mad. (Nonny and Gil eye the approaching throng, turn back to Molly with looks of mild panic. Steeling herself, she raises her wand. ) Molly: Relashio! (The iron cuffs on the dragon snap free.) Gil: That’s your idea? Nonny: Come on! (Nonny fires stunning spells toward the goblins as he pelts toward the dragon and flings himself onto its neck. Molly and Gil jump up behind. The dragon doesn’t move.) Molly: It doesn’t realize it’s free! (trying out spells) Leviosa! Aviatus! Ex Cappa! (Nothing. Gil and Nonny glance at each other and then -- as if reading each other’s mind -- raise their wands high and, as one, jab the dragon with the tip of their wands. It roars, rears, and soars into the air. As it caroms off the sides of the tunnel and scrapes the ceiling, the trio duck, watching the crabs scatter like skittles and dust and debris rain down. Nonny looks back, sees the dragon’s spiked tail thrashing, the tunnel caving.) (Scene: Tunnel) A low rumble is heard, growing louder, then a massive dust cloud billows forth and... ...the dragon bursts into view. It soars by, wings flapping, eyes blind, gulping fresh air.) (Scene: Gringotts) (The Hall trembles, fissures appear and the dragon erupts through the floor. Pillars spill, crabs dive for cover.) (Scene: Diagon Alley) (The grand facade of Gringotts disintegrates as the dragon penetrates, wheels upward and beats toward the sky.) (Scene: Over Bubble City) (The dragon soars over Bubble City, shedding scales and debris as the dust-ridden trio hunker low, the cool breeze bathing their blistered skin. Gil bellows in delight:) Gil: That was brilliant! BRILLIANT! (Gil looks down, realizes he’s on a dragon, several hundred feet in the air. Goes a bit green.) Gil: Bloody hell. (Scene: Banking Hall) (Dust still hangs in the air. Those crabs that survived straggle over the rubble -- and the occasional dead colleague -- toward the exits. Among them, a familiar figure emerges... the Allergic Wolf. Clutching the sword of Gryffindor, he bumps past his dazed brethren, taking an agitated glance over his shoulder as he hurries on before turning back round... and coming to a dead halt before a Death Eater, who raises his wand and points it directly between the Allergic Wolf’s eyes.) (Scene: Over Countryside) (The sun has dropped. Below, the dragon’s giant shadow passes over patches of brown and green. The trio shiver as they cling to the dragon. Nonny slides a few inches. He peers up, past the beast’s head.) Nonny: We’re dropping! (The dragon circles, lower and lower. A lake shimmers.) Gil: I say we jump! Molly: When? Nonny: NOW! (Scene: Lake) (They drop like stones into the water.) (Scene: Below the Surface) (Nonny spears through, feet first.) (Scene: Gordon Manor) (Rotten Tomato, in a rage, wand slashing the air, as he murders crabs and guard lobsters, their bodies falling.) (Scene: Below the Surface) (Nonny’s body twists, feet kicking for the surface.) (Scene: Gordon Manor) (Nagini slithers through the falling bodies, smearing the tiled floor with red as the aged crab coughs blood.) (Scene: Lake's Surface) (Nonny bobs to the surface, coughing up water.) (Scene: Gordon Manor) (As his face streams, blood runs into the eyes of the guard lobster who had stalked Gil at Gringotts. Parmesan, Limbite and Tobias survey the carnage in stunned silence, while the Witch -- lips parted, eyes narrowed -- watches a widening pool of blood encircle his boot. Rotten Tomato, Elder Wand clutched in his bony hand, speaks in Pareseltongue to Nagini:) Rotten Tomato: The boy has discovered our secret, Nagini. We must find out just how much he knows. We must return to our hiding places and see if the others are safe. (A rapid succession of images flash: Mr. Grouper’s desk drawer sliding open, revealing the Color Monster’s diary and a ring with a black stone; the underground lake; an old woman snail in a parlor, her teeth black with age, opening a box to reveal Helga Hufflepuff’s cup; Bubblewarts Castle; the face of a beautiful, sad-eyed woman lobster standing with her equally-beautiful mother; the Feinstein’s vault at Gringotts; a tarnished tiara, a filagreed Ravenclaw eagle among the crown’s detail; Nonny himself, staring, eyes dark, the surface of his skin trembling like water; Nagini, fangs flashing...) Rotten Tomato: (to Nagini) And you, my friend, must stay close... (As the great snake wends its way around Rotten Tomato’s feet, we see a bloody hand gripping the Sword of Gryffindor. It is the Allergic Wolf, eyes blank, body still. As we watch, the sword slowly... vanishes.) (Scene: Lake's Surface) (Nonny, face ashen, shivers as he watches the dragon, fifty feet up, swoop down, slurp some water and fly on. Seconds later, Gil and Molly break the surface.) (Scene: Shore/Lake) (The trio crashes through the water to the shore.) Nonny: He knows. (Gil and Molly, both dripping wet, eye Nonny. His chest heaves from the swim to shore.) Nonny: (out of breath) You-Know-Who. He knows we broke into Gringotts. He knows what we took. He knows we’re hunting Horcruxes. Molly: How is it you -- Nonny: I saw him. Molly: You let him in! Nonny, you can’t -- Nonny: I can’t always help it, Molly! (frowning) Maybe I can. I don’t know. Gil: Never mind! What did you see? Nonny: He’s angry. But he’s scared too. He’s going to make sure the other Horcruxes are safe. Gil: What happens when he finds out four are gone? Nonny: I reckon he’ll do anything to stop us from finding the rest. There’s more: one of them’s at Bubblewarts. Molly and Gil: What? Molly: You saw it? Nonny: I saw the castle. And Rowena Ravenclaw. I think it must have something to do with her. We have to go there, now. Molly: Tonight? But we have to plan. We have to figure out what -- Nonny: Honestly, Molly, when have any of our plans actually worked? We plan, we get there and all hell breaks loose. Gil: ‘Fraid he’s right. One problem: Mr. Grumpfish’s Headmaster now. We can’t just walk in the front door. Nonny: We’ll go to Bubblesmeade. To Honeydukes. Take the secret passage in the cellar. (Nonny looks off then, over the lake, in the direction the dragon flew off.) Nonny: There’s something wrong with him. In the past, I could always follow his thoughts. Now everything feels disconnected. Gil: Maybe it’s because of the Horcruxes. Maybe he’s growing weaker. Maybe he’s dying. Nonny: No. It’s more like he’s wounded. If anything, he feels more dangerous. (Scene: High Street) (An eerie calm. Posters of Nonny -- “UNDESIRABLE NUMBER ONE” -- droop from every light post. Shops, shuttered at this hour, sit silently, shrouded in a thick fog. Only the Three Broomsticks evidences life, where yellow light and course laughter drift from greasy windows. Just beyond lies Honeydukes. Suddenly, there is a disturbance in the mist and the trio apparate into view. They glance about when... a scream rents the air. Inhuman. Shrill. The laughter dies inside the Three Broomsticks, a mob of shadows fills the windows. Instantly, the trio pelt for Honeydukes.) (Scene: Street) (As the trio close in on Honeydukes, Death Eaters spill from the Broomsticks.) Death Eater 1: There! Right there! (The trio turn on their heels and vanish into the mist. Nonny leads the way, the trio running wicked fast through the twisting streets, glancing down alleyways for signs of pursuers, the mist both friend and foe. Suddenly, a dark figure appears on the roof above. He whistles.) Death Eater 1: I’ve got them! Down here!! (Scene: Side Street) (Nonny, Gil and Molly race down a side street and stumble into an alcove, lungs burning. Molly whispers:) Molly: They were ready for us. (Suddenly beams of light fracture the mist.) Death Eater 1 (o.s.): We know you’re here, Pirruccello. There’s no getting away. (Nonny slips the mirror from his pocket and angles it. His own face slides briefly over the surface, then the end of the alley comes into view. A Death Eater stands there, wand glowing in the mist.) Death Eater 1 (o.s.): Perhaps you need some convincing. Gil: What’s he mean by that? (Molly gasps, eyes looking upward. Gil and Nonny follow her gaze. Just above the rooftops, barely distinguishable from the night, Dementors drift like smoke. As Nonny draws his wand, Molly’s hand covers his. She whispers:) Molly: No, you’ll give us away. (The night grows darker, the streetlights dim. The trio’s breath drifts visibly in the gathering chill. As the Dementors descend, the trio grimace, beset by bleak thoughts. A tear escapes Molly’s eye, trails down her cheek. Finally, Nonny can take it no more.) Nonny: Expecto Patronum! (A silver stag bursts from his wand and charges down the street, scattering the Dementors before vanishing around the other side of the Hog’s Head inn.) Death Eater 2: It’s him! He’s down there! (Footsteps clatter on the cobblestones. Nonny, Gil and Molly glance desperately about when -- suddenly -- bolts grind, hinges squall and a door opens. A cat slothers out and a fish man appears in silhouette, the profile familiar...) Fish: In here, Pirruccello. (Scene: Hog's Head Inn) (Nonny, Gil and Molly slip quickly past the fish man and inside. He gestures toward a rickety wooden staircase, brings a finger to his lips: Shhhh.) (Scene: Sitting Room) (Nonny enters a room with a threadbare carpet and a small fireplace, above which hangs a large oil painting of a girl lobster with brown hair and a sweet, but vacant stare. He steps to a grimy window and peers down to the street, where half a dozen Death Eaters glance about in confusion. Just then, Molly and Gil enter the room. ) Gil: Did you get a look at him! For a second I thought it was -- Molly: (mildly shaken by this) I know. (Hearing this, Nonny slips the mirror from his pocket. Footsteps sound from below.) Molly: Nonny! I can see you! In here! (Nonny turns, watches Molly take a jagged shard similar to his own from the mantel. He glances down at the piece in his palm, sees Molly’s eye looking out at him. Just then, the fish man’s hulking form appears on the landing.) Fish: You bloody fools! What were you thinking coming here? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is -- Nonny: You’re the Oyster Bunny. (The room goes quiet. The fish man turns, eyes Nonny.) Nonny: Mr. Grouper’s brother. It’s you I’ve been seeing -- here. It’s you who sent Clam. (Nonny holds up his shard. The Oyster Bunny eyes it briefly.) Oyster Bunny: Where’ve you left him? Nonny: He’s dead. Oyster Bunny: Sorry to hear it. I liked that clam. Nonny: How’d you come by it? (Nonny nods to the shard in Molly’s hand.) Oyster Bunny: Boom Boom, ‘bout a year ago. Nonny: Boom Boom had no right selling you that. It belonged to -- Oyster Bunny: Frank. Tino told me. He also told me that you’d likely be hacked off if you ever found out I had it. But ask yourself where you’d be if I didn’t. (Nonny doesn’t respond.) Oyster Bunny: Right then. Reckon you’re hungry. Let’s get you fed, then think of the best way to get you out of here. (A tray of food is set down on the table. Gil and Molly set to, they haven’t eaten for days. The Oyster Bunny pours himself a glass of mead. Not his first.) Molly: Do you hear much from the others? From the Order? Oyster Bunny: The Order is finished. You-Know-Who’s won. Anyone who says otherwise is kidding themselves. (The trio exchange glances. Nonny doesn’t touch the food, just stares quietly at the Oyster Bunny.) Nonny: We need to get into Bubblewarts. Mr. Grouper gave us a job to do. Oyster Bunny: Did he now? Nice job? Easy? (An awkward silence, the tension heavy.) Nonny: We’ve been hunting Horcruxes. We think the last one’s in the school. But we’ll need your help getting in. If we can find it and kill it, then we kill him, and then we can end this war once and for all. We need to get into Bubblewarts tonight. (The Oyster Bunny stares at him for a moment, until the silence grows.) Oyster Bunny: It’s not a job my brother’s given you, it’s a suicide mission. Do yourself a favor boy. Go home. Live a little longer. Nonny: Mr. Grouper trusted me, to see this through. Oyster Bunny: What makes you think you can trust him! What makes you think you can believe anything my brother told you! In all the time you knew him, did he ever mention my name? Did he ever mention hers? (The Oyster Bunny gestures to the painting of the girl.) Nonny: Why should he... Oyster Bunny: Keep secrets? You tell me. Nonny: I only care about the Grouper I knew. I trusted him. Oyster Bunny: Did you now? And why is that? Nonny: I had no reason not to -- Oyster Bunny: That’s a boy’s answer. A boy who goes chasing Horcruxes on the word of a man who won’t even tell him where to start. You’re lying. Not just to me, which doesn’t matter, but to yourself as well. That’s what a fool does. Nonny: You’re drunk. Oyster Bunny: You don’t strike me as a fool, Mr. Pirruccello. So I’ll ask you again. There must be a reason. Why do you trust anything my brother ever said to you? Why? (Nonny stands mute, his face at war with itself. For a moment, it’s unclear which competing emotion will win out, then -- finally -- he speaks, his voice steady.) Nonny: Because I need to. Because if I don’t, I don’t know who I am anymore. I’ve lost too many people to lie down now. I’m not interested in what happened between you and your brother, I don’t even care that you’ve given up. I trust the man I knew. I’m going to see this through. (pause) I need to get into the castle tonight. (Silence. Molly and Gil exchange a glance. The Oyster Bunny regards Nonny darkly, but Nonny merely stands, waiting. After several seconds, the Oyster Bunny’s gaze shifts... to the painting.) Oyster Bunny: You know what to do... (The girl smiles, turns, and walks away, growing slowly smaller in the painting with each step she takes.) Nonny: Where’ve you sent her? Oyster Bunny: You’ll see soon enough. Molly: That’s Demanda, isn’t it? Your sister. She’s beautiful. Oyster Bunny: She’ll always be beautiful. (Gil and Nonny glance at each other, confused.) Molly: She died very young, didn’t she. (This hangs.) Oyster Bunny: My brother sacrificed many things, Mr. Pirruccello, in his journey to find power, including her. She was devoted to him -- he gave her everything, but time. (The Oyster Bunny looks to the empty frame.) Molly: Mr. Grouper... thank you. (The Oyster Bunny stares hard at Molly, nods curtly, exits. As he disappears Gil looks to Molly to explain her “Thank you.”) Molly: Did save our lives twice. Kept an eye on us in that mirror. That doesn’t seem like someone who’s given up, does it? (Gil and Nonny exchange a glance, eye the empty doorway.) Molly: She’s coming back! And she’s got someone with her! (Just then, the painting blooms faintly and Demanda emerges from deep within the dark canvas.) Gil: Who’s that with her? Bloody hell... (As Demanda draws closer, the limping figure beside her comes clear: Goby.) Goby: I knew you’d come! I told them all! Nonny Pirruccello would never abandon Bubblewarts! Molly: (softly) Goby... (The gilded frame swings open, revealing -- in actuality -- what the painting had replicated. Nonny pelts forward into the passageway as Goby comes into the light drifting from the sitting room. Long hair. Gashed face. Swollen eye. Clothes ripped and torn.) Nonny: Goby, you look... Goby: Like hell? I reckon. This is nothing. Dean is worse. You’ll see. Molly! Gil! (Goby embraces them, then turns to the Oyster Bunny.) Goby: Hey, Oyster Bunny. There might be a couple more people on the way. (The trio turns, see the Oyster Bunny standing in the doorway, watching Demanda drift back into the canvas. Goby turns to Nonny, Gil and Molly. Smiles again.) Goby: Well? Ready? End of Part 1. Recap After burying Clam at the garden of the Shell cottage, Nonny Pirruccello convinces the Allergic Wolf to help them get to the Witch's vault in Gringotts, to retrieve one of Rotten Tomato's Horcruxes in exchange for Godric Gryffindor's Sword. Meanwhile, Dr. Clark, the Wandmaker warns Nonny that he won't stand a chance with Rotten Tomato who has the Elder Wand. They arrived in Gringotts, Molly disguised as the Witch, using a Polyjuice Potion, Gil disguised as a random wizard while Nonny and the Allergic Wolf go under the Invisibility Cloak. With the help of Imperius curse, they manage to get to the carts that take them down to the vaults, but when their cover is blown, Gringotts security attacks them. They manage to get to the Witch's vault and find the Horcrux, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, at which the Allergic Wolf betrays them and flees with the sword yelling "Thieves! Thieves!" Nonny grabs the Horcrux and the trio escape using a captive dragon. As they swim ashore of a lake, after jumping off the dragon, Nonny has a vision about Rotten Tomato receiving the news that the Horcrux was stolen. Nonny sees that Rotten Tomato is angry and scared. Rotten Tomato kills the crabs, including Griphook, that bring him the news. Nonny also sees that the next Horcrux is related to Rowena Ravenclaw, and is in Bubblewarts castle. The three Apparate to Bubblesmeade in hopes of sneaking into the school but a Caterwauling charm is set off that warns the Death Eaters of the trio's arrival. They are saved by the Oyster Bunny, Mr. Grouper's brother, who Nonny has seen through the mirror that he has. Category:Stories